The Lady of the North
by hiei-lover-416
Summary: The Northern Lord has shunned his son and chosen a strange female as his heir. Lord Shesshomaru is to teach her how to rule. The question is does she want to be the ruler? If so, how will the shunned son get his revenge?


I do not own Inuyasha!

The four great Lords and their families have been called to the Northern lands. Something big was going to happen. The air was ripe with tension during the greeting dinner.

" Welcome to my home. Now that we have finished dinner, you are welcome to wander around. If the Lords would be able to meet me in the meeting room tomorrow morning, all will be revealed then. Until then, enjoy yourselves." Stated Lord Takiji, the Lord of the Northern Lands.

The families dispersed from the dining room, leaving Lord Takiji and his wife Kyoko.

" Takiji, why do you wait until tomorrow? Why not tell them tonight."

" Because, I want them to have one peaceful night sleep before they get bombarded by the news."

The Lord was looking old and stooped, as if the weight of responsibilities were getting to him.

" You know that he is my son too, I gave birth to him. But I still agree with your decision, he cannot rule. The girl may not be my daughter, but I trust your decision. I will always be at your back."

" Thank you."

" I will be in our room, don't stay up too late."

" I will be there in a few minutes."

The Lord and Lady of the Northern lands were a strange couple. The lord a full wolf demon. One who used to be emotionless, equal in strength and power only to Lord Shesshomaru, Lord of the Eastern Lands. He was cruel and heartless. But he ruled his lands well. As cold as he was, every person knew that he took care of what was his.

One day, there was a threat to the Northern Lands. He went to see what was going on, and found a young female wolf demon, trying to defend her home against a bunch of snake demons. The snake demons had plans to take over the lands, village by village. Hers was the first they attacked. She was the last one standing, ready to die, fighting off the ones who killed her family and friends. When the Lord got there, he quickly jumped in, and killed off many. The few snake demons that survived fled, in fear, vowing to return one day.

The young wolf girl said her name was Kyoko, and thanked her Lord for saving her life. He took her back to the palace until he could find her a new home. Once there, fate intervened and they fell in love. She was not a strong woman, but he did not care. He loved her. He took her as his mate and it was many years before they had one child only. A son.

The Lord and Lady of the Northern lands were the only ones of high ranking power that were in love. The rest were either not mated, or had mated only for a strong woman. This is why they were the strange ones. After the two mated, the Lord became gentle, he killed only when needed to, but their lands were still well taken care of.

Lord Shesshomaru walked into the dining area to have a talk with Lord Takiji. When he saw the Lord, he felt a brief pang of pity. It looked like the man carried the weight of the world all by himself.

" Lord Takiji, I wish to speak with you in private."

" Of course, shall we go to my office?"

They walked into the office, Lord Shesshomaru remained standing, while Lord Takiji opted to have a seat.

" Why is it that you have called me hear. You know I do not care for anything but my own lands."

" Yes, well, I am in a bit of a fix. You are actually the one I was going to ask for help, the other Lords are just here so they know what has happened, and have witnessed my will."

" And what exactly is your will?"

" I have disowned my son."

There was a great silence for many moments in the room before Lord Shesshomaru spoke up.

" What?!"

" I have watched him grow up, and have decided that he is not fit to rule the lands. I have chosen another. I will go into the details tomorrow, I do not wish to repeat them twice, but my heir is a girl."

" Fool, you have grown soft. A woman as a ruler, she would bring chaos to all."

" That is where I ask you a personal favor."

" I do not do personal favors"

" This is a big thing. I only ask that you hear me out." At a pause Lord Takiji continued, " She is a fighter, stronger than even my son. She uses her head in battle, and she shows mercy to those that deserve it. She has a strict honor code, and she lives by it. In a way, she reminds me, greatly, of you. So this is my favor. I ask you to take her in, before everyone finds out she is the heir, and teach her the finer arts of ruling."

" No."

" I ask you not to answer now, sleep on it, and listen to the rest tomorrow, then think about it. Please do not take this lightly."

" I have given my answer, I will not take it back. But for your sake, I will come tomorrow."

With that said, Lord Shesshomaru turned and walked out, presumably to his room. A sigh could be heard from Lord Takiji.

' I hope I am doing the right thing. I just hope she can withstand the tests the other Lords will put her through.'

With that last thought in mind, he went to his bed, and fell asleep with his wife beside him.

****

Well? What do you readers think? The next chapter will explain who she is and why she was chosen to be his heir.


End file.
